


Las rosas en verano.

by Missnasa



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Minor Character Death, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnasa/pseuds/Missnasa
Summary: Nagi, después de años de intensa búsqueda, encuentra al amigo que pensó nunca podría encontrar.





	Las rosas en verano.

Se sentía mal visitar aquel lugar. Más por la simple costumbre perdida de frecuentarlo. En el camino compró unas rosas blancas que desprendían un olor a miel tenue. La tarjeta de las rosas no estaba marcada, pero al fin y al cabo el próximo dueño no podría leerlo.

Nagi admiró la entrada con extraña fascinación. Las letras doradas brillaban con intensidad al ser iluminadas por el sol de verano. Aunque en el país, el verano no era particularmente cálido. En un momento dado, único por su valentía, dio unos pasos para cruzar el portal.

Inmediatamente su nariz fue embriagado con el fuerte olor de flores al punto de la putrefacción. Los corredores de tierra eran rodeados con hermosas plantas y flores que intentaban simular un campo elíseos. Al lado del portón había un guardia que no le presto atención al nuevo visitante, no despego su mirada de una pequeña televisión que aguardaba en la caseta de vigilancia. 

Nagi sabia donde ir. Las indicaciones grabadas en su memoria lo ubicaron como si tuviera un mapa mental. Ignoró al guardia y recorrió el campo. Llegó a un lapida que indicaba ser reciente. Toco suavemente la piedra pulida, sin tocar la tierra fresca que empezaba a tener los primeros indicios de hierbas.

No había flores alrededor. Era una tumba, que aunque reciente, estaba abandonada. Y en parte era su culpa.

Observó por unos momentos más la lápida en profundo silencio. Escuchaba algunos cantares de pájaros que habitaban en los arboles del lugar. El sol resaltaba el cabello de Nagi, paresia brillar, pero esto realmente no le importaba al rubio. No estaba dispuesto a interesarle aquello.

Posó lentamente las flores en la tierra. Las rosas que podrían funcionar como un portal, que llegaría a donde fuese que estuviera su amigo. La fragancia podría llegar hasta el mismo firmamento, y la blancura de aquellos pétalos brillaban como un faro a las almas perdidas.

Se sintió incapaz de mantenerse más tiempo de pie. Lentamente se sentó frente a la tumba, no le importó manchar su fino traje de seda con la tierra húmeda. Tampoco le importó si alguien lo llegó mirar con extrañeza, aun que esto fuera poco posible. Cada visitante estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Una brisa leve acaricio los cabellos de Nagi. Esto lo hizo reaccionar del pequeño trance ene le que había caído. Alzo su mirada en el cielo, y de pronto llego un momento de determinación. Aclaró su garganta, que poco a poco se sumergía en un nudo doloroso, y luego fijo su vista en la lapida.

— ¡Hello, friend! Lamento no haber venido antes, estaba algo consternado con la noticia. No pensé que estabas en este estado, pero supongo que es parte de la vida... Bueno es un mal ejemplo porque ya sabes... — Nagi, que hace menos de un minuto se había llenado de determinación para empezar unas pocas palabras, no supo como continuar después de aquello. Quedó de nuevo en un profundo silencio.

— Creo que es mejor cambiar de tema... — Nagi pudo continuar, reuniendo el mejor entusiasmo que pudo. — No vas a creer esto, me convertí en un idol. También soy modelo. Soy toda una celebridad en Japón. Aunque es triste que aquí en Northmare sea conocido por todo ese esfuerzo.

— They don't know me, pero a Riku sí. Creo que eso tiene que ver que él sea el centro, y yo no. De hecho, creo que no soy tan famoso porque pertenezco a un grupo de siete integrantes. 

— Los siete somos muy buenos amigos ¡Los amo un montón!— La cara de Nagi de repente se iluminó más con una especie de admiración. — Ellos son geniales. Sé que los amarías inmediatamente, especialmente a Mitsuki. Él siempre me regaña, pero también me quiere. Es como si fuera un father to me.

— Aunque, últimamente, se han presentado algunos problemas en el grupo. La ultima pelea casi divide al grupo en dos— El rostro volvió a sumergirse en la obscuridad. — Tenemos mas problemas del que podría permitir permanecer al grupo estable...

— Todo era tan feliz al inicio del grupo que pensé nunca podríamos tener conflictos. Y luego todo se fue derrumbando, are you know? Cuando sientes que te ahogas poco a poco... No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si pueda permanecer más tiempo en el grupo. — Nagi ahora estaba totalmente sombrío y en su voz tenia un deje de desesperación.

— Ya no sé que hacer... No lo sé. Te extraño, mucho. Cuando me enteré que habías — No pudo continuar la frase sin soltar algunas lagrimas. — You leave me... I'm alone...

Y Nagi, lloró como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Lloró con desconsuelo, sin que nadie lo pudiera consolar. El sol ya no parecía tan brillante. Las aves habían reducido su cantar. Las flores olían a muerte. 

Pocos minutos después, seco con el abrigo la lagrimas que cubrían su rostro. Levanto su cuerpo que estaba entumecido por la posición en la que estuvo tanto tiempo. Limpio un poco el polvo adherido a sus pantalones. 

Ya no podía seguir hablando. Se sentía incapaz. Solo dio media vuelta, sin mirar por última vez la tumba, y se fue. Ya no tenia sentido seguir allí. Tenía que aceptar que él ya se había ido. 

Cuando llego al portón, suspiro el aire fresco de Northmare y dejó el cementerio en el que yacía Sakura. El amigo de toda su vida, y el que encontró solo cuando murió.


End file.
